


Uninterrupted

by Minirose96



Series: Interrupted [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot/ Plot what plot, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirose96/pseuds/Minirose96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Interrupted.<br/>Dedicated to Kananoviz on Fanfictin.<br/>Read the tags, they explain all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninterrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm just borrowing the characters for my own pleasure and the pleasure of whoever reads this!
> 
> A/N: At the end is a special dedication. Thank you.

Six. Six glorious months since Molly had found herself in her dream relationship with Sherlock Holmes. In those six months, not much had honestly changed in the way he treated her. No - that wasn't right exactly. Things had changed, just not drastically. Sherlock didn't suddenly change into some romantic, sweet, loving man in public, with no other want than to strut with his girlfriend in public before taking her home to snog as well as other, more private things. In fact, he wasn't really public with their relationship at all. It was a secret, just between the two.

At least, it had been until John had walked in on them in the morgue less than a month ago. And in that month, John had somehow 'let slip' to everyone both Sherlock and Molly knew that there was something going on between the two. And then there was that damned blog entry he made, making a quip about the great Sherlock Holmes finally showing some affection towards a certain special, though unnamed woman. Sherlock had nearly wrung his neck for it, and had demanded he take it down as soon as he spotted it. By then, the damage was done, and everyone seemed to know that Sherlock had a secret lover.

It had made them seeing each other much more difficult, because Sherlock still craved his privacy, and the media demanded to know who the lucky woman was. On a few occasions, Molly herself was questioned, but thankfully Sherlock was always there to tell the reporters or journalists to shove off, something she never could have done herself. All while also projecting that she was merely a friend, who wasn't to be bothered with their trivial nonsense.

It really was none of their business who Sherlock Holmes was shagging.

They tried very hard to still keep their relationship a secret. John, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and Mycroft were the only people who knew concretely that something was going on between them. To everyone else, it was jsut a juicy bit of gossip, discovering who Sherlock was dating.

Still, having their best friends know about them was a good thing, at times. For instance, Sherlock no longer had to make excuses to come to the morgue. Or when he wanted to spend the night at Molly's flat with her, like tonight, for instance.

Sherlock didn't even bother to knock, before entering Molly's flat, but she wasn't surprised when he came waltzing into the drawing room, a lustful look in his eyes.

She smiled softly, and stood from her seat on the couch, placing the book she had been reading aside as Sherlock watched her movements. Her cheeks heated, but not nearly as much as they once had. Thanks to Sherlock, and their relationship, she had managed to gain quite a bit of self-confidence. No more stuttering, clumsy Molly Hooper.

As soon as the book was Down, Sherlock had his arms around her, and was kissing her deeply. When their relationship had first started out, Molly had felt somewhat like an unattached party, her mind going numb whenever their lips met. Now, she met his actions with equal fever, her hands moving up to twine in his lovely dark locks.

"Sherlock." she sighed a breathless greeting as they parted for air. "Case go well then?" She asked a few moments later, smiling. It was always best, after a case, since before it was finished, there was usually a time of separation while Sherlock solved it. He made up from those periods afterwards though, every time.

"Later." He said, crushing his lips to hers again. He tapped the back of her thighs, and Molly obeyed the silent que, jumping to wrap her legs around his waist as Sherlock walked them towards the bedroom.

The door was closed, and Molly fumbled with the nob as Sherlock pressed her against the surface. It took longer than it should have, because he was distracting her thoroughly, having moved from her lips to kiss and suck a path down her neck, latching onto her pulse point and lavishing it with lips and tongue.

Molly gasped tilting her head away to give him more access as the door swung open behind her, and Sherlock was once again moving forward, until they were at the bed. He laid her down unceremoniously, and quickly covered her body with his, and kissing her again, need and want clear in both of them.

They stripped each other quickly, her blouse flung into the far corner as his scarf and coat fell off to the side, trousers shucked and kicked hurriedly from the bed. Molly's bra followed soon after, and Sherlock latched onto one of her breasts, teasing one budding peak with his tongue, tugging it with his teeth as he suckled the dark pink skin. The other, he taunted with his hand, rolling his thumb around her nipple as he cupped it none-too-gently.

Molly wreathed beneath him, and arched upwards to his rough caresses, keening his name as he nipped a bit harder at the tender ring of flesh.

His second hand gripped her hip just short of bruising, his thumb tucking into her knickers in a silent but clear question, and she was all to quick to place her own hands on his last remaining article of clothing as well, and tug them sharply downwards in response.

He made a sound that could only be described as a growl as he yanked down the offending garment, Sliding them off her heels with she same efficiency he used to solve his cases, also pulling his own down the remaining way. Both landed on the floor, quickly forgotten.

Molly pulled him back down, and kissed his passionately, her tongue darting out to lick his lips as they parted for her. They groaned in unison as they pressed fully against eachother, and Molly arched upwards into him, pressing her breasts into his chest, illicting another husky moan from the man above her.

"Sherlock. . . please." Molly whined, pushing her hips upwards in a silent plea, a shiver of want running through her as she felt his hard length pressed between her thighs, so close to her own moist heat, just begging for him to enter.

He pushed a knee between her legs, nudging them apart as he lined himself up. Lips roving down her neck once more, he thrust into her to the hilt, and paused for just a moment, allowing them both to grow accustomed to the familiar feeling of filling and being filled by each other.

Molly made a desperate sound, and rolled her hips upwards, pushing him deeper. He moaned, and smothered her with his lips as he began to thrust in earnest, causing each of them to moan with each motion.

His hands gripped her hips tightly, holding her steady as he pounded into her harder and faster, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands tangled in his hair as she sucked at his bottom lip through every lustful whine and every heady moan drawn from each of them.

Molly came first, her orgasm burning through her as she keened Sherlock's name and arched into him, her head thrown back in bliss. As her body rippled around Sherlock, he groaned, thrusting into her a few more times before following her into a shared orgasmic high.

they exchanged light, chaste kisses as they came down, and Molly let out a content sigh as Sherlock pulled out of her and onto his side before tugging her against his chest. Their legs intertwined as he tucked her comfortably against him, and she snuggled into his embrace.

He drew patterns onto her back with his fingertips, and occasionally she would kiss his jawline sweetly as they lay together.

"Sherlock."

"Yes, Molly?"

"How did the case go?"

Sherlock chuckled lowly. "It was a simple case. It wasn't a double homicide at all, but a homicide-suicide. There was no one to track down, so after I discovered that fact, I simply discovered the method. Cyanide, as the tests you ran for me earlier proved. Boring."

Molly listened to the soothing baritone of his voice, and snuggled in closer as he finished. "Hmm. . . glad I could be of help."

Silence filled the room then, the compassionate kind that no one really minds, and eventually the consulting detective and pathologist drifted off and slept uninterrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This juicy little Sherlolly lovin' is dedicated to Kananoviz, and for very good reason. Though she refuses any credit I try to give her, she was a tremendous help while I was writing the 15th chapter of My first full length Fanfiction for this pairing, Fixing Reichenbach. This wonderful person talked with me on Omegle for over two hours as I wrote that chapter, listening to me whine and complain and cry about how much I hated the chapter, and that I was an idiot for choosing to lead my first fanfiction down that road.
> 
> ((I'm being vague so maybe new people will read it, I have no shame, hehe XD))
> 
> Anyways, back to my spewing thanks at Kana. . . Over two hours. Listening to a sleep deprived Fanfiction author whine. That takes some skills. This story is my thanks to her, for helping me stay light-hearted during it, and keeping me on track, when all I wanted to do was close my computer and never touch the story again. If not for her, it may have taken me much longer to finish.
> 
> I promised to write for her a sequel to my oneshot Interrupted right after finishing Fixing Reichenbach to show my appreciation for her help. This is that sequel. I hope she enjoys it, as well as anyone else who reads it.
> 
> Thank you, once more, dear friend :)


End file.
